forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beastlands (plane)
|natives = All manner of animals, solars, hollyphants, planetars, foo creatures, agathia, baku, devas and mortai |alignment trait = |gravity trait = Normal |time trait = Normal |shape & size = Three infinite layers |morphic = |faith trait = |elemental & energy traits = |magical trait = }} The Happy Hunting Grounds, also known as the Beastlands, was the Outer plane representing alignments between neutral good and chaotic good in the Great Wheel cosmology model. Some characteristics of this plane were ascribed to the World Tree cosmology planes of Arvandor and the House of Nature when that cosmology became popular. Arvandor survived the Spellplague while the House of Nature split in at least two parts, one of which became the Deep Wilds and the other merged with the Green Fields as described by the World Axis cosmology model. Description The name Happy Hunting Grounds was given to this plane by those that first scried it, assuming the abundant and varied game and wildlife would be a sportsman's paradise. But the native inhabitants of this plane were all capable of speech and comparable to humans in range of intelligence. Some of the most intelligent creatures could even wield magic. All natural creatures and their giant versions from the Prime Material Plane, including mammals, birds, fish, reptiles, amphibians, insects, and invertebrates, excluding enchanted creatures and monsters, were represented here, and they called their home the Beastlands. The Beastlands had three layers, all heavily forested with normal and giant trees, plants, moss, and fungi. Each layer had its own time of day which never varied. Weather was regionally distributed and provided all manner of conditions for the habitats of all creatures. Weather in one region did not affect adjacent regions, so an arid desert could exist next to a snowy winter region for example. Any attempt to control the winds, weather, or atmosphere was countered by those airborne creatures who lived in the region. Krigala Krigala was the upper layer, connected to the Astral Plane by color pools and to Elysium, Olympus/Arvandor, and Concordant Opposition by portals disguised as large holes in hollow trees. The river Oceanus flowed in a relatively straight course from Amoria in Elysium through Krigala on its way to Olympus. The sky was perpetually lit by a noonday sun directly overhead regardless of distance traveled. Brux The second layer of the Beastlands was constantly in dusk or dawn due to two suns on opposite ends of the horizon, hovering there and turning the sky a reddish hue. The landscape of Brux was similar to that found in Krigala. Karasuthra The bottommost layer was the land of starlight. Above any clouds or fog that might exist in a region was a clear night sky full of wandering stars. The stars moved randomly such that no attempt to map them into constellations was ever successful. Inhabitants In addition to the myriad species from the animal kingdom were the usual Upper plane sentient creatures, such as hollyphants, planetars, solars, devas, foo creatures, agathia, and baku. Another form of life unique to the Beastlands were the mortai, also known as the "faces in the clouds". They appeared as cumulus clouds with large humanoid faces and could communicate with anyone if they so wished. The mortai were considered very wise and could converse on most any subject. They also had complete control over the air and weather. Their origin was unknown but it was thought they might be collections of good and somewhat chaotic spirits. Realms * The Cat Lord, and other Beast Lords, once held territory on this plane. * Deneir, Lord of All Glyphs and Images, once had a realm here. * Milil, God of Poetry, Eloquence, and Song, once made his home on this plane. * Nobanion the Lion King, once held sway over the Pridelands, his realm in Krigala. * Shiallia, patron of pregnant forest creatures and planter of trees once had a realm in Krigala called the High Grove. * Skerrit the Forester, god of the centaurs, once had a realm in the Beastlands consisting of a string of glades and meadows. * Stronmaus, the giant deity of Sun, Sky, Weather, the Seas, and Joy, had a realm named Stormhold in Karasuthra. * Ubtao, Father of the Dinosaurs and Creator of Chult, once had a realm called the Forbidden Plateau in Krigala. References Category:Great Wheel planes Category:Outer Planes Category:Planes of existence